doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Beginning/Australia
In 2006, The Beginning was released on DVD by ABC DVD. Cover blurb The first ever Doctor Who adventures come to DVD - plus exclusive bonus features! Special Features *Commentaries (moderated by Gary Russell): Pilot Episode - Verity Lambert & Waris Hussein; Episode 1: An Unearthly Child - William Russell, Carole Ann Ford & Verity Lambert; Episode 4: The Firemaker - William Russell, Carole Ann Ford & Waris Hussein; Episode 2: The Survivors - Verity Lambert, Christopher Barry; Episode 4: The Ambush - William Russell, Carole Ann Ford & Christopher Barry; Episode 7: The Rescue - William Russell, Carole Ann Ford & Richard Martin *Pilot Episode - An unedited 35-minute recording of the entire studio session from September 1963, plus an edited 25-minute version of the Pilot *Theme Music Video - The full-length version of the original theme music (mono, stereo or 5.1 sound mixes), coupled with original 1963 title sequence elements *Comedy Sketches - Four short sketches, mostly themed around the early years of Doctor Who, including three from Mark Gatiss (The Leagure of Gentlemen) and David Walliams (Little Britain) *Creation of the Daleks - A documentary which looks at the origins and creation of Doctor Who's most feared villains, the Daleks. With contributions from Verity Lambert, Richard Martin, designer Raymond Cusick, sound designer Brian Hodgson, original Dalek voice David Graham, and original Dalek operator Michael Summerton *Doctor Who: Origins - A 53-minute documentary, detailing the creation of Doctor Who. Including a rare interview with creator Sydney Newman, and new interviews with producer Verity Lambert, directors Waris Hussein and Richard Martin, actors William Russell and Carole Ann Ford, title sequence designer Bernard Lodge, and TARDIS sound effect creator Brian Hodgson *Over the Edge - The cast and crew look back at the production of The Edge of Destruction *Inside the Spaceship - A look at the Doctor's time and space ship, the TARDIS *Masters of Sound - A look inside the BBC Radiophonic Workshop which created electronic sounds and music during Doctor Who's early years. Features interviews with Dick Mills, Brian Hodgson, Verity Lambert and the late Delia Derbyshire *''Marco Polo'' - A 30-minute version of the 'lost' fourth Doctor Who story, created using a recording of the soundtrack, plus off-screen stills and production photographs *PDF Documents - A selection of Radio Times billings for the first three stories, plus the full script for An Unearthly Child (DVD-ROM PC/Mac) *Arabic Soundtrack - Listen to the final episode of The Edge of Destruction dubbed into Arabic *Photo Galleries *Production Subtitles *Digitally remastered picture and sound quality Notes and other images *Came with 3 cases inside a box Unearthly child australia dvd.jpg|An Unearthly Child individual cover Daleks australia dvd.jpg|The Daleks individual cover Edge of destruction australia dvd.jpg|The Edge of Destruction individual cover Users who have this in their collection *Jekrox *Kathleen.wright5 *Tardis1963 Category:DVDs Category:Doctor Who DVDs Category:DVDs with a PG rating Category:Items released in 2006 Category:Items starring or written by William Hartnell Category:Items starring or written by Carole Ann Ford Category:Items starring or written by William Russell Category:Items starring or written by Jacqueline Hill Category:Items produced by ABC DVD